Blood, Sweat, and Tears
by XcheshireXprincessX
Summary: Love is a crime we can't help but commit. GrimmXIchi, yaoi, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

This is kind of my first actual good fanfic. It's going to have two parts and I would really like some feedback on it so I can know if I should continue writing. thank you.

* * *

_You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you._

**_Breaking Benjamin- Breath_**

* * *

Terrifying.

So absolutely _terrifying_.

The thought alone kept me up at night. The thought of it actually happening, gave me shivers.

But it happened. Everything went so wrong, and it happened. My secret revealed, and my life torn apart so fast I didn't know what was happening till I was imprisoned by my own friends, Shunned from my own life.

And it was all because of something completely out of my control, something I never wanted in the first damn place.

We we're caught. So obviously red handed we had no lie to cover it.

Love is a crime we can't help but commit. That's what he said before he kissed me the first time. After so long of him trying to convince me to give in, after so long of me denying I wanted anything to do with him. I didn't want to fall in love, I still don't want it.

But now it's the only thing I have left.

We were making out in the bathroom of my high school, and Renji walked in. Ikakku and Toshiro were right behind him, and on seeing Grimmjow they pulled out their swords without a second thought. And I had to fight back. They attacked me and I had to fight back. Fight for something I never wanted. For someone I never wanted, but at the sight of him bleeding and hurt I wanted to kill for him.

I do love him. My worst nightmare had come true, and now I'm stuck in soul society jail waiting to be executed for treason.

Chained and broken all I can hope in is Grimmjow saving me.

* * *

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here there must be something more  
Bring me to life_

_**Evanescence-Bring Me to Life**_

* * *

**2 weeks in captivity**

Why has he not come yet? Why am I still stuck in this hell? My love where are you?

I'm losing it. I can't stand being locked in an empty room with no food and no sleep, knowing my execution is only days away. I'm slowly losing my mind, and it doesn't help that Rukia comes in every now in then to talk and try to apologize. I want nothing to do with any of them.

I only want Grimmjow.

2 weeks and he still hasn't saved me like he said he would. I don't care if I have to join Aizen, no I want to join him now just so I could see the people who accused me and never listened to my story, suffer. And if not that, then I wish to join him just to be with my Grimmjow. Being in captivity has made me realize that I want no one and nothing but him, I'd never admit it to him but it was true.

Even if he has left me alone with my thoughts sending me to the brink of insanity.

"Where are you? Come and get me you stupid ass! You promised me!" I yelled into the empty room. I continue to yell and scream till the tears finally come. I want to hold them back but I can't, no one is watching so why not. I cry for what seems like hours (really only minutes) before I hear a tearing sound and a whoosh and I'm enveloped in a hug from behind.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry my love." Grimmjow. Now I'm crying out of joy and relief because I'm saved and my life can finally continue.

I'm whole now.

"Why are you crying my strawberry?" Grimmjow asks as he picks me up bridal style and carries me into the portal. Normally I would yell at him about the nickname, but right now I'm too tired. So I just bury my head into the crook of his neck and fall asleep.

* * *

_Do you know what it's all about  
Are you brave enough to figure out  
Know that you could set your world on fire  
If you are strong enough to leave your doubts_

_**Kerli- Walking on Air**_

* * *

**Hueco****Mundo**

I woke up in an unfamiliar white room. I looked above me to see beautiful blue eyes and teal hair. I reached up and ran my hand through the soft hair a few times than slapped him as hard as I could.

"Fuck Ichi! I just saved your damn life!" Grimmjow yelled as he covered his hurt cheek.

"You were late." I replied. And before he had a chance to respond I grabbed his mask and crushed his lips to mine.

"You just woke up and already you're engaging in such acts. I thought you would have at least waited a few days."

"Fuck." Grimmjow muttered as I looked towards the door to see none other than the infamous Aizen. I pushed Grimm off of me in some futile attempt to redeem myself of humiliation.

"Caught twice in the act. I really hope you don't plan to make it a habit, considering the amount of trouble it got you two into last time." Aizen smirked, "Come Kurosaki I believe it's time we talked about your position here." Than left the room.

"You're supposed to follow him Ichi." Grimm stated from beside me on the bed. I rolled my eyes and got of the bed, buttoning my shirt as I followed Aizen down the hall.

"So what do I owe you for letting me stay alive?" I asked.

"Your soul. I just wish for you to join us, whether you wish to be changed into an Espada is your choice. But I do think you would be stronger that way."

"How can I be changed into an Espada? I'm not a hollow." We were at what appeared to be his office. I sat down in a chair across from his and the conversation ensued.

"Yes but you do have a hollow inside of you, I believe if we transform you first into a hollow we could than turn you into an Espada. I am not sure, however, if it will be you though. It is highly possible that your hollow personality will still second to yours after the last change, but your personality might be purged after the first change. I suggest you talk to your hollow if you can, he might know something."

I had no idea what I wanted to do. I knew for a fact that I would still be in control; my hollow explained it to me a while back. The problem was whether or not I wanted to completely give over my soul to the dark side. Did I really want to give up my last chance of returning to my old life? Wait, I had no last chance, my friends weren't going to forgive or believe me anytime soon I would be hunted down and killed if I left. At least by becoming an Espada I had a chance. A chance at life, at love, and at starting over with this new place I was eager to call home.

"I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

_Now in the  
White flames of burning flags  
We found a world worth dying for, yeah  
We've been battered so hard that  
We don't feel anymore  
__**Rise Against-Worth Dying For**_

I'm sure everyone has felt pain. Some people have even been hit by 100 ton trucks.

But have you ever hade you atom rearranged? Have you ever been morphed into something so evil it makes you feel every bit of the pain that's ripping every ounce of your being apart? Have you ever felt the numbness it brings after the pain? A numbness so terrifying that you want the pain back. You want it back because pain means you alive, and anything is better than lying in the numbing darkness of Limbo.

Bet you've never felt the panic of knowing it's starting all over again when you feel yourself falling apart? You feel yourself being torn apart from the inside then put back together again as something completely different. And this time when the pain stops, there is no numbness to help the soreness of the aftermath.

Have you ever felt that? No? Well it hurts.

When I felt like I could move again I sat up to see I was lying in front of the Arrancars in Las Noches. And I was completely naked, great.

"How do you feel Kurosaki-san?" It sounded like Aizen's voice I didn't turn my head to find out, I was too tired to care.

"Like all my atoms were rearranged…oh wait." I replied as a female Arrancar with purple hair offered me a white outfit. I said thanks and took it from her hands.

"We have recently lost our number tenth Espada so you will take his place." Aizen said as I dressed into my new white clothing. I fingered the edge of the hole that was now in the middle of my stomach as I pulled my jacket on; it was long sleeved and turtlenecked but only went down right below my ribcage where a number 10 lay above my heart.

"So Ichi, how does it feel to be one of us?" I looked over my shoulder with a foolish grin on my face as I heard my lover.

"Not nearly as amazing as it feels to see you again." I whispered as Grimm embraced me for the first time since the transformation. I drank in his musky scent of spices and catnip. I was home.

_In the moonlight  
Your face it glows  
Like a thousand diamonds  
I suppose  
And your hair flows like  
The ocean breeze  
Not a million fights  
Could make me hate you  
You're invincible  
Yeah, It's true  
It's in your eyes  
Where I find peace_

_**Broken-Secondhand Serenade**_

I moaned in ecstasy and bucked my hips as I reached my long awaited climax. Grimmjow pulled and collapsed next to me. I stroked Grimms bony mask as we panted in sync.

"Damn Ichichi-" his other pet name for me "-this is so much easier when I don't have to worry about breaking your fragile human body." I rolled my eyes at his absurd suggestion that I used to be weak. Aw c'mon don't give me that face I was just kiddin'! Ichiiiiii." I rolled over and pretended to ignore him. But the consistent little bugger just nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. I shivered at the vibrations his calling my name was creating.

Soon I couldn't hold it in anymore and began to giggle like a teenage girl. I flipped back over and straddled my little kitty. I moaned as his lust filled eyes roamed over my body, his hands roaming my bare and sweat covered chest. I made a show of throwing my head back and moaning even louder, knowing it would turn him on even more. I screamed as he sat up and bit down on my nipple, drawing blood.

And we were right back where we started. Rough sex and high pitched screams of pleasure.

Grimm didn't bother stretching me but instead flipped me over on my hands and knee's and just impaled me. My arms folded in and my head collapsed onto the pillow.

"Fuck Grimm, that hurt" I moaned into my pillow but Grimm didn't answer he just kept going.

"Ichichi." Grimmjow whispered into my ear as we almost reached our climax. "Scream for me." I let out a scream as we finished and fully collapsed onto the bed. Grimmjow fell next to me and pulled me into his arms "I love you." He whispered.

I moved closer and whispered back, "I love you more." I did love him, more than anything else in this fucked up world and I knew that by his side was where I always want to be, I will never want anyone else. And I could only hope he felt the same.

"Ichigo, my strawberry, I'd die for you."


End file.
